After the Incident (A McRoll in the REAL world Story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Follow up The Incident. Steve, Catherine, Danny & Amber go to breakfast.


**Author's Notes**: I want to say thank you to everyone for the overwhelming response to The Real Word universe. It's been more than we ever expected. Your lovely words and enthusiastic response make writing in this universe more fun than I could ever have imagined. And doing it with Mari and ilna, two writers whose work I admire so much, is just extra icing on an already delicious cake. You guys are THE BEST! McRoll on!

**After The Incident (A McRoll in the Real World Story)**

This is a follow up to my story _The Incident_. You don't need to have read that one to understand this but it would probably help.

* * *

Steve pulled the Silverado into the parking lot of the Beachcombers Diner and cut the engine. By the time he got out of the truck and got around to Catherine's side she had slid out of her seat and was supporting herself shakily against the open door.

"Whoa there, Champ." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pushed the truck door closed.

She steadied herself against his side. "They should do something about the rough ground in this parking lot."

Steve looked down at the smooth blacktop under his feet and chuckled. "Let's get you some coffee and something to eat."

"Yes! I'm in the mood for eggs," Catherine said excitedly.

Steve opened his mouth to protest but was cut off when Danny pulled his Camaro into the lot and parked directly behind Steve's truck. He slipped the keys in his pocket as he came around the car, opened the passenger's door and helped a somewhat unsteady Amber to her feet.

"I've never eaten at this place," Amber said as the two couples started toward the entrance.

"Don't be fooled by the name. It's not a diner," Danny said grumpily. "It's an all-night restaurant. That doesn't make it a diner. New Jersey has diners. Hawaii has … NOT diners."

"He's definitely right about that," Amber agreed. "New Jersey does have the_ best_ diners."

Steve and Catherine rolled their eyes in unison. They'd heard this particular rant of Danny's many times but now he had Amber as back up.

They entered the restaurant and made their way past the counter to a large booth in the back corner.

"You sit on the inside," Catherine said to Steve as she stepped back and indicated for him to slide into the booth first.

"Why?"

"In case I have to go to the bathroom," she said as though the answer was obvious.

"Do you feel sick," Steve smirked.

"No," Catherine responded defensively. "But in case I have to pee."

Steve and Danny both laughed as she attempted to whisper the word _pee_ but in her inebriated state actually said it louder than her normal speaking voice.

"Good idea," Amber said as she stood back and directed Danny to slide in first as well. "I might have to pee too," she scream whispered.

"Ok," Danny laughed. "I think everyone in the place is clear now that the two of you may have to … " he lowered his voice to an actual whisper, " … pee."

The men slid into opposite sides of the booth first then Amber and Catherine slid in beside them. As soon as everyone was seated the waitress showed up with menus. "Can I get you folks anything to drink?"

"Coffee," Steve said. "Strong, black coffee."

The waitress smiled.

"Also an extra glass of ice water if you don't mind," he added. Catherine looked at him with a puzzled expression but soon got distracted looking at the menu.

"What's good here?" Amber asked as she perused the options.

"I'm having eggs," Catherine said enthusiastically.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked as the waitress returned and sat down the coffee and ice water, including the extra glass. "This is the place with those waffles you like so much. You haven't had those in a while. Maybe you should have waffles."

"I don't know." Catherine considered her options. "I was really looking forward to eggs."

"Do you need a few minutes?" the waitress asked.

"Please," Danny smiled and she walked away.

"The waffles are really good but I think I'm gonna have eggs," Catherine decided.

"Are you sure? Eggs might be too greasy considering everything you've had to drink tonight," Steve pointed out.

Danny watched with amusement. "Geez, Steve, when did you become the food police," he teased. "If Cath wants eggs let her have eggs."

Steve shot his partner a warning look.

"What are you having?" Amber asked Danny.

"I'm not too hungry. Probably just a malasada," he answered, closing his menu and laying it in front of him.

"I'm hungrier than that," Amber said as she turned her attention back to the list of options.

"Have the eggs," Catherine said definitively.

Steve dipped his napkin into the extra glass of ice water, soaked it, then reached for Catherine's bruised right hand. He wiped down the scrapes then stuck his fingers in the glass, grabbed a few ice cubes, wrapped them in the napkin and held it to her knuckles. She looked at him with a soft smile, her eyes filled with emotion. He kissed her on the cheek and returned the smile.

"Remember last time we were here I had the french toast and you tasted it and said you wished you'd ordered that? Maybe you should have the french toast," Steve tried again.

Catherine seemed to be contemplating it as the waitress approached the table.

"Have you decided?" she asked.

"I'll have two eggs over very light," Catherine said as Steve dropped his chin to his chest. "Hash browns, wheat toast. Peanut butter if you have any."

"Bacon, ham or sausage," the waitress asked.

"No thanks," Catherine smiled sweetly.

The waitress turned to Amber.

"I'll have the same."

"I'll have the egg white vegetable omelet." Steve handed the waitress his menu.

"Malasada for me." Danny finished up the orders for the table.

"It'll be ready quick," the waitress smiled as she collected the menus and left the table.

"What is your problem with your girlfriend eating eggs?" Danny asked as the waitress walked away.

Catherine smirked as Steve answered "Don't say I didn't warn you, Danny."

* * *

Ten minutes later the waitress reappeared with their food.

As she put the plates down in front of them Catherine said "Excuse me," and reached across Steve for the bottle of ketchup sitting along the inside edge of the table next to a bottle of hot sauce and a small sticky container of syrup.

Steve looked at Danny with a 'you asked for it' look on his face.

Catherine thanked the waitress, waited while her coffee was refilled, then took the lid off the ketchup and happily poured it on her eggs.

"What are you doing?" Danny recoiled.

"I tried to warn you." Steve shook his head.

"What?" Catherine asked innocently.

"I could understand putting ketchup on hash browns … but on eggs? Who puts ketchup on eggs?"

"It's delicious," Catherine smiled brightly. "Have you ever tried it?"

"No … and I never will," Danny said with disgust. "How did … when did … I've eaten with you literally hundreds of times and I can't remember ever even seeing you eat ketchup let alone this … abomination."

"I don't eat ketchup on anything else," Catherine shook her head. "But it is heavenly on what my grandma calls 'dippy eggs'. Especially when you're drunk."

"Don't you dare drag Grandma Ang's name into this," Steve said. "She did _not_ teach you to eat ketchup on eggs."

Catherine laughed. "No, she didn't. But she does make the best 'dippy eggs'." Catherine cut her eggs up with her fork and allowed the soft yellow center to mix with the ketchup.

"Can I taste," Amber asked tentatively.

"Sure," Catherine smiled as she slid her plate across the table.

Amber took a bite and after a second a look of pure bliss crossed her face. "You're right. That _is_ good," she nodded appreciatively.

"Told ya," Catherine smiled as she handed Amber the ketchup.

"No way … you're not … ok you are," Danny winced. "I've lost my appetite." He pushed his malasada away.

"Let her get the eggs if she wants them," Steve said mockingly. "I tried to warn you, Danny. And now she's recruited Amber to this weird tribe of ketchup covered egg eaters."

"You knew she does this," Danny asked disbelievingly. "Of course you did. But when … how long …"

"Ever since I met her," Steve said as the two women dug happily into the food.

Catherine spread peanut butter from the container the waitress had brought onto her toast. "You haven't even seen the best part yet," she said as her eyes shone with anticipation. She picked up a bite of the ketchup covered eggs with her fork and dropped it on the edge of the peanut butter toast, then took a bite of the mixture with a loud "Mmmmm".

"That is … the most disgusting thing I've ever seen." Danny shook his head.

"Delicious," Cath purred.

"It really is," Amber agreed as she copied Catherine's actions and took another bite. "Wanna try?" she placed a bite of egg on her toast and held it out towards Danny.

"No … thank you … and … you know what … you're not allowed to spend time with Catherine anymore."

"Too late," Amber laughed. "She's gonna take me to the gym and show me some self-defense moves."

Catherine smiled. "Are you afraid I'm gonna corrupt your girlfriend, Danny?"

"I'm worried about the influence you might have on her eating habits more than anything else," Danny grimaced. "I'm not even sure I can kiss her after seeing her eat that."

"Sure you can," Catherine teased. "Steve's been kissing me after I eat ketchup-y eggs for years?"

Steve smiled and nodded.

"In fact, if I asked him to pull down a dark road and make out with me on the way home tonight he would, right Steve?"

"Why would we pull down a dark road to make out in my truck when we have a perfectly good house we could make out in?"

"Just to be adventurous." Catherine's eyes danced.

Steve snorted. "I'm getting too old to be adventurous in my truck."

"But you would if I asked, right?

Steve beamed at her. "Yes I would. Ketchupy eggy breath and all."

**The End**

_If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games. If 10 new people sign up by Monday I'll post a double length chapter of Obsession._


End file.
